Ryan Heretic meets Dayu
This is where the scene of Ryan Heretic meeting Dayu takes place in Rise of the Old Masters. sees the droids destroyed Ryan Heretic: That was amazing. turns to see him Dayu: Thank you, kind sir. Ryan Heretic: What is your name, kind lady? Dayu: Dayu, and yours? Ryan Heretic: I'm Ryan Heretic. Dayu: Ah. Ryan Heretic: You see, I came to Mustafar to warn the Black Sun of the Skeksis. Dayu: I came here to see the Black Sun to create a portal that will take me to Thra. Ryan Heretic: gasps Maybe we can travel together. Dayu: Perfect! Ryan Heretic: Then off we go, to the Black Sun! go to the Black Sun Black Sun Leader: Why do you come here? Ryan Heretic: I came to warn you about the Skeksis. Black Sun leaders are concerned Ryan Heretic: If you want to help us, now's the time. Black Sun leaders agree Dayu: And could make a portal so I can go to Thra? Ryan Heretic: Then I'll stay with you. Dayu: Take care of Ryan. Black Sun Leader: We will watch over your friend. Ryan Heretic: Show me your supplies. Black Sun Leaders show Ryan their supplies Ryan Heretic: his mind Okay, I need a plan to defeat the Skeksis. gets one Ryan Heretic: I got one. Dayu: Ryan? Ryan Heretic: Yes? Dayu: I... I'm scared for you. Ryan Heretic: You are? Dayu: Yes. Ryan Heretic: Why? Dayu: Because I wanted to protect you. Ryan Heretic: Really? nods her head Ryan Heretic: Cool. Maybe I would trust you to protect me. Even though you are a Nighlok. Yeah, that's it. Who saved me from the security droids? is confident Dayu: I did. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Maybe you and I could be partners and friends, if you like, Dayu. Dayu: Yes. I would like that. Really, I would. Ryan Heretic: Great. get aboard a ship Ryan Heretic: This is nice. Dayu: Ryan, there's something I need to show you. shows him her Harmonium Ryan Heretic: Nice. That's a nice looking guitar you got there, Dayu. Dayu: My Harmonium. Ryan Heretic: Whoa. So, that is what's it is called. Dayu: Yes. Since I got this, I was turned into a Nighlok by Serrator. Ryan Heretic: Serrator? flashback begins Dayu: narrating Years ago, I was married to a Samurai named Deker. I gave him a sword, and he gave me my Harmonium. Then, there was fire. Deker was fading, then Serrator showed up. He said.... Serrator: I can save him for a price. Dahlia: Please! Serrator: Simply trade your mere existence for eternity in the Netherworld. Dayu: narrating I chose the most difficult choice in the world. Become a Nighlok. accepts Dahlia: I accept. Serrator: Then move away from him. moves away from Deker Serrator: You have made your choice. uses his weapon to curse Deker Serrator: He shall live forever as a half-Nighlok with no memory of you. Dahlia: What? You tricked me! disappears Dayu: over Deker got back up, turned into a Nighlok, then disappeared. I felt sad without him. turns away in sadness Dayu: over Then, my misery turned me into a Nighlok. flashback ends Dayu: I kept living and surviving on my own. Heretic feels sorry for her Ryan Heretic: I'm sorry. Dayu: It's okay. I know what it's like. Did you lose someone you cared about? Heretic nods sadly Ryan Heretic: The Skeksis killed my family. sniffs They drained my mother, my father, my brother and my sister. Since then, I became an orphan on Mandalore, until Mace Windu found me. Dayu: We have a lot in common. Ryan Heretic: Really? Dayu: Yeah. We do, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Thanks. And I know if your Harmonium plays music, will you play your Harmonium to me? Pretty please? Dayu: Anything, Ryan. plays a tune for Ryan is calm Ryan Heretic: That's better. I feel like my worries and sadness are gone away like bugs. Dayu: You okay? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I liked your music. Dayu: Good. Ryan Heretic: Mac seemed a bit good these days. And I guess we do have in common. Us losing someone we love. Like me with my family and you with Deker. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts